Baudouin
How Baudouin joined the Tourney Baudouin takes part in the Battle of Atropatene and the invasion of Pars, having served in the conquest of Kingdom of Maryam just before Pars's invasion. At the battle he was posted in the Lusitanian's fortification and remarks that Pars's cavalry is formidable because some of them were still charging whereas the Battle was lost. Near the end of the battle, he discusses with his fellow General Montferrat. Baudouin probably participates in the siege of the Royal Capital and was present after the battle when the Captured Queen Tahamine was brought to the King of Lusitania. Baudouin, along with all the other intendants, were very shocked when Innocentius announces he will marry Tahamine instead of execute her. After the Battle of Ecbatana, Baudouin prepares a party for a prince named Prince Charming. At the party, he secretly poisons the prince's father, and attempts to blame the crime on Turan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Baudouin holds his sword near his face. After the announcer calls his name Swings his arms and sword in a circle, then pushes his palms out as the camera zooms saying "The strength of the Pars army is truly impressive." Special Moves Heaven Arrow (Neutral) Taking out a bow and arrow, Baudouin shoots three arrows. Crucifying Cross (Side) Baudouin hops forward and swings his sword in the shape of a cross. Executing Peace (Up) Baudouin jumps into the air with a knee kick and an upward sword slash. Honring Torture (Down) Baudouin thrusts his sword on the opponent six times, then headbutts his prey away. Heaven Charge (Hyper Smash) Baudouin holds his right hand out and yells "Askrilios!" then he and two Lusitanian soldiers run to the opponent, rapidly hitting him/her with their swords. War Judgement (Final Smash) Baudouin thrusts his sword into the opponent. If he hits, he pierces his sword into the opponent's brain, then moves around the opponent cutting four times, then cuts his/her rib cage, then slashes the opponent's knees, then raises his sword and finishes with a downward slash, knocking his opponent away. he then says "GLORY BE WITH YALDABAOTH!" victory Animations #Baudouin positions his sword near his waist saying "Our fallen brothers receive their glory in heaven." #Baudouin plants his sword in the ground, and thrusts his fingers saying "Indeed, for they were the enemies of God." #Baudouin swings his sword five times around him, then sets his left fingers near his face saying "If you have desecrated Yaldabaoth, you will again see the light of day." On-Screen Appearance Baudouin jumps off his horse and raises his sword then goes to his stance saying "It sounds like that woman brings misfortune to every man who seeks to possess her." Trivia *Baudouin's rival is Cinderella's lover, Prince Charming. *Baudouin shares his English voice actor with Black Arm Zephyr. *Baudouin shares his Japanese voice actor with Venom, Randall Boggs and Colonel Radec. *Baudouin shares his French voice actor with Zhu Ran, Muneshige Tachibana, Sun Ce, Xiahou Ba, Draq, Regigigas, N'Dool, Nikolai Diavolo, Blueno, Super Arrow, Goriath, Alexander Anderson and Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters). *Baudouin shares his German voice actor with Toad, Flare Dancer, El Fuerte and Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars). *Baudouin shares his Arabic voice actor with Shiden, Takamaru, Cornell, Sektor, Guardian, Urouge, Saix, Gama, Hody Jones, Volvagia, Beartic, Sosuke Aizen, Rain, Colonel Silver and Kakuzu. *Baudouin shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sekhmet, Capricorn Shura, Bojack, Swalot, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Tien Shinhan and Turles. *Baudouin's select pose resembles Seth's had he been playable in Street Fighter V. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters